Survivor Stories
by Symbiotic Toxin
Summary: There was more to the destruction than they thought. People had suffered or died. These are their stories.
1. The Bridge

It was foggy outside, but I had plans regardless. I had been working all month and saved all my paychecks to take my boyfriend Daisuke out to the amusement park he's always wanted to go to. I know, it's a lame date, but he's never been to one and I figured 'what the hell?' So when there was a weekend where we were both free I told him to meet me at the Rainbow Bridge. It's where he first asked me out, you know.

It wasn't just any normal day though. The park was having a big celebration. I think it was its tenth year being open and they were having a big thing for it. They were supposed to have a big parade across the bridge to celebrate. But things didn't turn out that way at all.

But back on track, I had just left the house when I noticed the fog seemed denser than usual today. Getting to the bridge took longer than it usual did. But Daisuke was there before me, like always. I remember the little bop on the head he gave me for being so slow. It was the little things that made him so cute.

Like I said, the fog was denser today, but at the bridge it might as well have been completely whited-out. I couldn't see an inch in front of me and wanted to go home, but I remembered how much he wanted to go. The look of excitement in his eyes was too much for me to say no to. That's when they showed up. Before I could react in time they had surrounded us.

They looked like ghosts, except they don't exist…do they? They black pits that had menacing white lights for eyes and mouths with a few jagged teeth. They moaned something awful…something about wanting me. I don't really remember what it was; I was too busy being scared out of my mind. They were getting close enough that I could smell the foul odor of their breath.

That's when Daisuke pulled me away from them. Pulled me into the white abyss of the fog, onto the bridge. I thought we were running through thin air. They ghosts weren't following up, or maybe they were. Like I said, the fog was dense.

But as we kept running it became less and less dense. And then, near the middle of the bridge, it was clear as day. The sky was still gray, but I could see the bridge and the water below. I remember staring into the water for a while, thinking something was off about it. Like I was looking at something looking at me.

Daisuke was catching his breath, his heavy breathing keeping me from losing myself in the waters' gaze. But we were safe, so we sat down together and tried to keep calm. Even in the midst of being chased by ghosts into the bridge, he was still trying to be cute. He bopped my head again, saying I was slow again. I lightly punched him arm and then we sat there.

We could have left at any time, but we didn't. We were caught in our little moment to be bothered by the idea of leaving and maybe getting help. But no one would have believed us at all if we'd say 'we got chased by a bunch of menacing ghosts onto the bridge!' If I'd known it had been happening all over the place I would have thought of doing just that. Daisuke, I remember, did say something about it being safe now to go.

He was wrong. The feeling of being stared at by water was proven right the second be had said it was safe. Something was staring at me. Something big and hideous. I remember the water below suddenly bursting like a wave into the bridge and soaking us pretty good.

I remember something rising out of the water and towards us. But what I remember the most was the roar. The thing, a sea monster I guess, let loose a roar that shook the bridge and made my heart skip fifty beats out of fear. Daisuke was just as afraid as I was, even more so. His hand was clenching mine, almost crushing.

He shook the fear away though when he saw it coming towards us. We ran, but it was right there again. It had trapped us between its coils and was wrapping itself upwards when Daisuke began to panic. I had never seen him panic before. But anyone in their right mind would panic if a sea monster had appeared and was wrapping itself around the bridge.

For a moment it looked at us, almost like it was thinking about eating us. Those eyes...I remember the hate and rage they were filled with. I think it would have eaten me if it hadn't been distracted. I heard something cry out something about a harpoon. That's when everything went to hell.

It squeezed. The bridge began to whine under the pressure its coils gave. And then it started to shake. Before long the bridge just gave up and began to crumble. Right beneath our feet.

We ran, naturally. I was lagging behind Daisuke again. Everything was falling down into the water and crumbling bit by bit. But Daisuke wasn't fast this time. He foot slipped and he fell back.

I still see him falling down into the water below. His arms trying to grab air and halt his decent, his arms flailing about. His scream that faded away quickly but still rings in my ears. In that instant I lost my world. It should have been me that died.

I had managed to get to good chunk of the remaining bridge and hunched over to throw up. Everything was happening so fast, I didn't know what to do. Another coil blocked the path to safety, and the only way left to go was into the water. Then I heard something else splash out of the water and I closed my eyes.

I closed them tightly. I didn't want to see another monster come and cause more damage. I was better of just getting killed in the dark than seeing the terror of it. But then I heard the coil move slowly. It relaxed to the point that now it was slipping off the bridge.

I had turned to see what had made it slip off the bridge, but the fog had rolled back in. I only remember it was big, though not as big as the sea monster. Before long the entire thing had slipped back into the water. I sat there and looked down into it, waiting for it to show up. It was a good fifteen minutes before I was sure it wasn't coming back.

It was in that amount of time that help had arrived. But I wasn't there anymore; I had already ran towards the amusement park. A lot of people were starting to come see the damage. I'm sure the splashes were loud enough for everyone to hear, even if the roar wasn't the first indicator. I finally broke down in the middle of a crowd, letting everything hit me at once.

I told someone what happened and to take me home. And then I passed out apparently. I woke up in a hospital, my mom sleeping in a chair. I woke her up and she got all teary-eyed and told me everything. I had been asleep for two days, something to do with stress and stuff.

They had pulled Daisukes' body out of the water. He was alive when they found him, but he died on the way to the hospital. Apparently we weren't the only ones who were chased by ghosts, or seeing giant monsters. Then the doctor came in and told me I needed to stay an extra day, just to make sure I'm ok. But how can I be?


	2. The Road

Me and my buddies Kazuma and Ichigo had waited forever for one of us to get their license. It took forever because…well, we're not the brightest bunch in certain situations. But as luck would have it, and a lot of patience too, all three of us got our licenses within a week. Granted, we each tried about 5 times. But we finally got them regardless.

I was the last one to get theirs. What can I say, I'm slow? I hardly studied for it. Once we got them we realized we had another issue. We didn't have cars.

Yeah, we could have asked our parents, but we knew what the answers would be. 'You're too reckless', 'I'm not letting you out of my sight when you're on the road', or my personal favorite, 'Never in a million years.' So yeah, we were screwed. But, with our luck and intellect, we came up with the perfect plan; sneak out when Kazumas' parents left for their anniversary vacation. All we had to was wait two more weeks, and we would go all about the town like we owned it.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Saosuke shouted. Both he and Kazuma were standing just outside his window, Kazuma twirling a key around on his index finger. The window opened and out popped the messy blond hair of Ichigo. He looked down before yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"C'mon guys, it's 8 in the morning. Can't ya be a little quieter?" Both Saosuke and Kazuma exchanged a look before snickering at Ichigo.

"It's 2 in the afternoon, dude!" Kazuma shouted in between snickers. Bewildered, Ichigo pulled his head back into his room before shouting back "Meet me at the front door!" Still snickering, the two went over to the front door and waited for Ichigo. 5 minutes passed before the door opened and out he burst.

"Why didn't you guys come get me?"

"We told you to meet us at Kazumas' place two hours ago, idiot." Saosuke replied. "Didn't you set your alarm?"

"If it wasn't broken, I would have." Ichigo shot back. He would have said more but he had noticed the car right across the street from his house. A smile came upon his face before he ran at it, hugging the hood when he reached it. Saosuke and Kazuma ran up behind him, Saosuke opening the door and jumping in.

"So how long do we have?" Ichigo asked, hugging the hood still.

"Until tomorrow afternoon. My parents train should be back by then. Now hurry up and get in."

So there we were, driving through the town like a couple of maniacs. We alternated drivers once every hour. Kazuma got to drive first, since it was his car and he was the one who convinced his parents to take the train instead. He was pretty cautious the entire time, barely taking his eyes off the road. Only time he did was when he yelled at the car next to us at this red light for having their bad music playing too loud.

Then came Ichigos' turn, which was frightening in every sense of the word. I was clenching my seat to tight I left marks in it when I unclenched it to take my turn. Out of all of us, Ichigo was the most reckless driver. If he wasn't blaring the radio and speeding, he was racing with other drivers and doing burnouts. Kazuma was about to murder him if it wasn't for the fact that once in while he did slow down and act reasonable.

Finally, it was my turn. Ichigo was sitting in the shotgun seat and Kazuma right behind him, beating him for his driving earlier. I was like Kazuma, very cautious. Hey, it wasn't my car. Any scratches on it weren't going to be my fault.

So I drove for about half an hour, enjoying the road when I got bored and turned the radio back on. Kazuma had turned it off so Ichigo could hear him yelling. Some pop song was playing before it suddenly cut off to a news report. I could hear it because Ichigo was being loud, but if I had known maybe this wouldn't have happened. But there was no time to respond anyway.

I had just got done yelling at Ichigo myself for talking so loud when I felt the car shake. Naturally, I thought it was Ichigo. But he was as stunned as I was, same for Kazuma. Then we felt it shake again and again and again. Suddenly we could hear something behind us stomping, getting closer, something big.

I didn't get to turn and see, but Kazuma did. He yelled at me to drive faster, which I didn't. I didn't know what was behind us or anything, but it didn't matter because Ichigo gladly stepped on the gas pedal and had us speeding down the street. I was about to ask what the hell they were so scared of when I heard it. And elephant I guess, but it was deeper and a bit more ferocious than an elephant.

But with the speed we were going and the other cars and people in the way, it wasn't long till we hit something. It was at the intersection, another car coming one way while we were speeding through. The collision was short, but we were turned around and completely damaged. Ichigos' side was completely destroyed, his lifeless body close to mine. Kazuma was injured too, but not enough to stop him from busting the window on the undamaged side and crawling out.

He made it out, but with a couple cuts from the glass and his right arm limp and useless. His head was bleeding too, glistening even more with tears. He screamed for me to get out, but I couldn't move and inch. I was too terrified by the elephant in front of me. At least I think it's an elephant.

It's fifty times bigger than an elephant, but still has a massive trunk and tusks. It looks more like a mammoth than anything, except mammoths don't have metal faceplates and tufts of spiky hair on their head. But what terrified me more than its' size and roar was the damage. Everything around it and in its path so far had been completely annihilated. And we were next.

Kazuma hadn't given up trying to get me out of the car. He was about to open the door and drag me out before he got taken away. Some concerned citizen had seen how hurt he was and decided to get him out of there. So now I, Saosuke Haruno, am stuck motionless with fear as a mammoth comes stomping towards me. Yet all I can think of at this time is how much I regret getting my license.


	3. The City

Before I tell my story, let me just say that I'm surprised no one else reported it. I mean there was damage to everything and not one other person said a word. But that's the world we live in, I suppose, filled with people too afraid to speak the truth. I'm not one of those people though, which is fortunate. Now, let me explain what happened before hand.

I was working late last night at the office. You see, I'm a sales representative for a very important medical company. Needless to say, I enjoy catching up on my work for the next day so I have room for more important work. No one understands how hard it is for me, not even my wife. But one must deal with these trivial matters if one wants to get anywhere in life.

Work ends around 9pm, but as I said I stayed late. But just because I stay late doesn't mean I wasn't going to do my work on n empty stomach, no sir. So before I started by busy work I left the building and went down the street. There's this quaint little stand that sells some of the best ramen and rolls I've had in a long time. That's when the trouble started.

I went down there, money in hand, to get a big cup of ramen with some chicken and two rolls. But when I arrived there the cart had been toppled over and it's owner shouting towards an alleyway. Naturally I asked him what had happened and he replied that 'kids in Halloween costumes knocked over my cart and took all the rolls.' Well, the ramen was all I could get then, but then I realized it had just been on the dirty sidewalk. Can't have that.

So, instead of getting ramen, I got a couple sandwiches and some coffee at the closest convenience store. Rather small place, but the sandwiches were surprisingly good. Nothing to write home about, mind you. On the way back to the building, however, I came across them. Those 'kids in Halloween costumes' were playing just outside main door.

I say playing, but I really mean pestering. Naturally, being a brave one, I went over and confronted them. I said 'enough playtime, time to come clean and go home' and grabbed the head of the one closest to me. It was a pumpkin head with an axe buried into it, so I grabbed a hold of the axe and tried pulling. And he began to yell at me to let go, in a voice that sounded nothing like a childs.

So, as the kids would say, I freaked and ran into the office. Or I tried to when the little monsters grabbed me by the legs and made me smack my face into the pavement. The pumpkin-headed one was at my feet while his friend was right in front of me. Literally nothing more than a walking stone pile with eyes and a mouth. I covered my eyes and waited for them to kill me, but they didn't.

Instead they rifled through my plastic bag and the rest of my sandwiches. Thinking I had gotten off scotch-free or however the saying goes, I ran through the main doors and began my way to my office on the 8th floor while they feasted on my supper. I was terrified to say the least. What sort of monstrosity had befallen this city to allow children made of rocks and pumpkins to run around freely? But I assumed that maybe I had dreamed it all, that somehow I had imagined them as more than children in costumes.

So, putting it behind me, I went to my work. Now, my cubicle is one of the special ones. Because of my diligent work and upstanding record, I was given one that was right by the window, giving me a view of the city and making me feel like I'm not in a small amount of space. There's plenty of light during the night as there is in the day, what with the city night-life and all that. No one could have guessed it would be the front seat to something I didn't want to see.

I started my work right away, filing reports and what not. My stomach growled, but I was happier to escape with an empty stomach than with nothing. The silence in the office made me perfectly content and allowed me to get more of the work done than when my fellow workers are here. Here and there I'd glance out the window and see the cars drive by or the people on the sidewalk. Around a certain time, however, everything does die down a bit.

Which is why I was probably the only one to see it all happen. In an alley, just across the street, was where those two children were. But they were with someone else. Some cosplayer I guess, except me looked a bit more…menacing I suppose. I didn't think much of it at first, until his cape-thing flew open and a swarm of bats flew out.

I'm not making this up; it was a real swarm of bats. And they attacked the children and then….oh, I can't even begin to describe what it was like. All that was left of any of them from what I could see was the axe from the pumpkin-heads' head. It was murder, plain and simple! I picked up the phone to call the police, but something in me stopped when I saw the next scene in the alley.

A giant, blue-striped wolf came rushing out and was attacking the one in the cape. I'm watching them go at it, wondering how no one else was seeing this. Then, in a burst of light, the wolf was now standing and wearing pants! What in the world was going on! Next thing I know, the one in the cape suddenly pulls out a red, glowing whip and his causing all sorts of damage to the buildings around him, including mine, until he hit the wolf and knocked him into my window.

Unfortunately for me, I was pressed against the window watching all this go on. How could any of this be happening? 'I must be losing it' I thought at first. Then, like a stated before, he smashed into my window and sent me flying. Lasting thing I remember before I hit my head and blacked out was the thing looking at me before jumping away.

The next morning my boss woke me up. He comes in early to get all this stuff done, mostly so he can do nothing the rest of the day. But he saw me, lying there, with a smashed window and everything in my cubicle knocked around. They way he figured it, I had finally snapped and let loose on everything. I tried to explain myself, right fro the beginning, but he wouldn't listen.

Which is why, now, I'm here talking to you, the company psychologist. You must understand, it really happened. All that damage to the other buildings was there too, and there's no way I could have broken that glass on my own. I've explained everything, so I believe I'm perfectly well and able to get back to work. What are you writing down on your pad, by the way?


	4. The Docks

How did this happen? There's no way, in heaven or earth, that anything like this should've happened. But here I am, stuck underneath a pile of muck, garbage, and what 'm guessing is the remains of the stage manager. But I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. After all, none of this would be happening if I had listened.

"Dude, did you hear? They're having open auditions for a battle of the bands down by the piers!" Akira explained. Kazu, being level-headed as usual, calmed him down and let him explain.

"Ok, repeat that again."

"Well, you know how we've always wanted to get on stage finally? Well, the club down at the pier is having a battle of the bands and is letting anyone audition for a spot!" Once more, Akira began to get excited. After calming him down again, Kazu thought about the idea. It had been some time since they had formed their band.

Were they ready for a stage performance? They've practiced day in and day out since they formed the band. He wasn't the lead, so it wasn't his decision even if he was the one who had the idea to start the band. Kazu looked at Akira, who was almost bursting with joy.

"We'll need to talk to Kazuma about it, make sure he's good."

"He'll be good since it isn't this weekend. He and his girlfriend are goin' out somewhere I think." The words hit Kazu hard. If it wasn't on a weekend, he'd have to get permission to go out late on a weekday. And if he knew his parents, the answer would surely be

"No." Kazus' mother said.

"But mom, this is our first time on stage!" Kazu declared in the living room. The apartment they lived in wasn't big, but it had enough room for him to practice his guitar without feeling cramped. The living room, however, was cramped and not very good for anything except arguing, which is something he did a lot with his mother.

"I don't care if it's your first show overseas, you're not going."

"Why?"

"Because the piers are dangerous at night, you know that, especially with all those ghost sightings all over town now. Besides, you should be focusing more on your school work." It was the same old thing with Kazus' mother. She didn't approve of him being in a band at all, even going as far as to call the cops to pick me up from a possible gig because it was past curfew.

"If dad were here, he'd le-"

"If your dad were here, he'd tell you the same thing. Now go do your homework and wash up for dinner." And that was the end of the conversation. Kazu left the kitchen and went to his room, fuming. But he wasn't going to let this get to him. He had a plan, and all he had to do was grab his guitar and open the window.

So yeah, I snuck out through my window and met the guys at the pier. They didn't think much of it and neither did I, we were just here to play. Sad to say, it didn't end well. Kazuma, being the only one in our group with a girlfriend, stayed home to talk to her, leaving Akira to go and get another drummer. They guy he got wasn't very good, to be nice, and so we got booed right off the stage.

That, however, was the least of our worries. We left, except for the drummer who stayed to pick up chicks, and tried to think of what to do now. Akira and me went down to the edge of the pier and sat for a bit, pondering. He said we should head home before it got too late, but I was busy watching the fog roll in. I remember it being very eerie, like it wasn't natural at all.

It got so bad I almost couldn't see the water, but I knew its' presence was there the minute that thing lurched itself out of the water. It wasn't in front of us, being only two piers down, but it was big enough to see clearly through the fog. The smell was the worst, like all the garbage at the bottom of the river had formed into one and grew sentience. Akira ran first, me behind him, straight through the warehouses and the club. Whatever it was, it was fast I can say that much.

Fast enough that it caught up to us once we were passed the club, which it subsequently destroyed. I got caught in the destruction after throwing Akira out of its way. And man, did it total the place. I laid there with the stage managers' body over me and whatever its body was composed of pinning me down. So I laid there and waited.

I waited for Akira to come get me. I waited for the monster to find a living victim and finish it. I waited for mom to appear and scold me for disobeying her. I honestly laughed at the thought of her scolding me now. Sorry mom, I don't think you're gonna be scolding me for some time..after…this…


	5. The Night

I saw. They're real, just like I've been sayin' for years. No one wants to believe me, but it's true. Saw it clear as day. Let me clear something up first.

I'm a journalist for a local tabloid that focuses on the mysterious, the weird, and the completely true facts of the world. I've been working there for 8 years, ever since I got out of high school. I clawed my way to the top, and I'm one step away from making editor. It helps that the current Editor is a good friend and is about to retire any day now. With those kinda connections, I was certain I was gonna get the job.

Now I did my fair share of investigating stories, especially when they came from unknown or unreliable sources. In this line of work, having all the facts will make or break a story. We've had our fair share of hoaxes the last couple years, but all that changed about a week ago. We've been getting calls about dinosaurs and giant birds on fire and whatever you can imagine. All that's well and good, but we've had one little problem.

We can't get any good pictures of the damned things! We're kinda cheap when it comes to our photographers, so we hire kids during their summer break to work for us part-time. Not a damn one of them can take a clear picture of anything. We just get a lot of blurring shots of whatever is going on or pictures of debris. Normally, I'd go out and do my own field-reporting and get my own pictures for the stories, but I've been so swamped recently with calls that I didn't have the time.

That was until last night. I had finally gotten all my work done, I had handled all the calls and given them to the reporters we had, and was ready to kick back for a moment of rest that I deserved. That's when the phone rang again. At first I thought this was going to be about kids dressed up like little monster causing trouble in the city, or the werewolf sighting in the same area. But this was something different, something huge, something I've taken great interest in.

A vampire. A honest-to-god vampire. This was something I had to check myself. I asked for more info on the matter, and I was brought up to speed. Apparently, for the past week, women out walking at night have been brought into the hospital with bite marks on their necks, delirious, and with a little more than a pint of their blood missing.

This was the story I've been waiting for. I've been waiting for proof, an actual testimony, that vampires exist. And now the story of the century landed right in my lap. With everyone else out following up other stories, I headed over to the hospital the person on the phone told me most of the victims were at. Only problem was the fog.

That should have been my first sign that something was going to happen. There has been a rolling fog around the city lately, and at night it gets a lot thicker. I had to take a few detours as I went a long, since it wasn't drivable in quite a few places. Eventually I just took the road going through the park. That's when I saw it.

A wagon, moving on it's own, going past me. As it passed me, I caught a glimpse of something through its window. I saw the glint of white fangs, one of them a crimson red before it vanished and appeared white as the snow. I shouldn't have awed at it as much as I did, in hindsight, because that's when I hit the streetlight. My head hit the steering wheel and then everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in the very hospital I was driving to. I had suffered a concussion broke my nose, but I had been rambling about seeing a vampire. Obviously, they gave me something to calm me down, but it doesn't matter. I saw it.

A vampire, a real vampire. In our city. But no one believes me. It's just going to keep feeding and hospitalizing people. Why won't any of them believe me?


	6. The Finale

I remember it like it was yesterday. I'd never seen such a thing in my life, let alone live through and participate in. I was just a little girl at the time, barely a month after I turned 8 years old. We lived in the apartment buildings just a few blocks away from where this flying dinosaur and flaming metal guy fought at the Tokyo Tower. This wasn't the first time something weird like that had happened.

There had been a lot of fights between giant monsters all over the city for the past week and everyone was panicking more and more each day. I didn't mind it all and thought it was kinda cool…until the incident at the bridge. My brother had left to meet with his girlfriend to spend the day at the amusement park across the bridge. This serpent thing and giant turtle fought and took out the bridge and with it my older brother. That was just the start of our problems.

The day after my brother died was when they came for me. These ghost things came to our building, bursting into all the apartments and taking away any other kids who were around my age. When the one kid's dad tried to take her back, this other ghost appeared, carrying a giant scythe with it. Soon as the dad grabbed his child's ankle, the scythe came down. He wasn't holding his kid anymore.

That's when they came for me. My mom and dad grabbed me and started running out the door. We didn't get far. One of the ghosts snatched me up and flew off with me. They covered my eyes the entire time, so I couldn't see what or who we were flying over.

But I remember the feeling of flying, and the fear that I was going to be dropped. Then my feet touched solid ground and, though I couldn't see them, I could hear tons of other kids around me, screaming and crying. I remember the dull grey light that made me wince when my eyes were uncovered, letting me see the wailing children. Not a single adult was around, only ghosts and other monsters. I was pushed into the crowd and was left alone to deal with the situation.

It felt like I was there forever, the crying and screaming turning into a droning background noise after a while. I drifted around, trying to figure out what was going around and how I could escape. I remember there being a sudden commotion and a flood of adults coming over to us. Families were reunited and others were left alone even longer. I was left alone.

Aside from the obvious fear of being an 8 year-old girl being left alone with no one, I at least tried to comfort myself by thinking everything was going to be alright now. Had I known what was about to occur, I wouldn't have let that bit of hope creep in. Instead, I left the crowd and tried to find my way back to my apartment. The streets were empty, I remember that much, with no ghosts around and the sound of chanting coming from nowhere. I walked for an hour, obviously getting lost.

That's when I heard it. The roar of something monstrous and sent chills throughout my body. The roar of something big. I didn't get a chance to look around for the source of the noise when the first explosion hit. It wasn't the explosions that hit me, don't worry; it was the wave it sent out that did.

I blacked out for only a moment when I awoke to the most terrifying sight I've seen. This beast, tall enough to touch the heavens, was stomping throughout the city, roaring and destroying everything it could. It's long, black, demonic arms swung and swatted down buildings all over while it's large, black-furred feet finished the job and crushed them into rubble. Its roar shook the ground as much as its footsteps. But the explosions weren't caused by just THAT monster.

The other ones flying around helped with that. I don't remember what they look like exactly, but I remember a silver wolf, an armored person, and two angels flying about. They attacked the monster, and even if their attacks caused some damage to it, it also helped cause damage to the city. But I couldn't run. I couldn't move at all.

My body refused to run from the oncoming beast as it stomped ever closer towards me. I waited for the end, but obviously it didn't come. Just as I thought the worst, a pair of hands grabbed me and pulled me from where I laid and dragged me to an empty alleyway. I remember tearing up when I looked to see who my savior was. My dad, covered in dust and cuts and scrapes, was crouched over me.

Before I blacked out again, I remember him holding me and muttering comforting things to me. When I came to, I was lying on my mothers' lap in the remains of the convention center. I remember looking at the look of joy on her face when she saw me stir. She hugged me as tight as she could without hurting me, kissing my forehead, and muttering comforting things to me like dad did. But I wasn't paying that much attention to her, mean as that sounds.

I saw looking at the rippling black sky, as many others were doing. Black as night, but with rippling lines of another world going across it. It was a sight I remember to this day, just as much as I remember the rest of that day. So much so I still look up into the sky, 8 years later, imagining that other world rippling in the sky. A part of me feels like what happened was connected to that world.

I even feel like those monsters are still here. Like it's only a matter of time before another incident like that occurs.


End file.
